


hoya/kai - you'll come into my embrace

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [16]
Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kai x Hoya after a party (?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoya/kai - you'll come into my embrace

**Author's Note:**

> me: what even is this ship  
> me also: the dream ship

It started off innocently enough (which is to say grinding against each other in a sweaty crowded room) with Howon meeting the strikingly beautiful blonde boy, a really hot contrast to his darker skin and Howon likes that contrast way more than he’ll ever admit to.

Through a blurred night of dancing and cheap alcohol, Howon finds himself kissing the other male deeply —  _fervently_  — as if he can’t get enough of those plush lips (the boy, or rather  _Kai_  as he calls himself, also has a toothy grin with canines being exposed in a way that Howon has never found attractive on himself, but on Kai it looks  _so good_ ) and they wind up pushing open the front door to Howon’s studio apartment, nearly knocking over his fish bowl by the entrance. 

It’s when Howon is peeling Kai’s leather jacket off that his wallet falls out and hits the floor, an ID card slipping out and Howon’s eyes catch the photo of a much darker haired Kai and a name that he’s unfamiliar with. The snort that comes out of his mouth is enough to get both males to stop with the making out.

“Kim Jongin?” He asks in a breathy laugh and the other starts to reach for this ID card, but Howon beats him to it. Picking up the plastic card, he only gets a quick glance before Jongin snatches it from his hands. 

“Well, you told me your name was Hoya, but I’m sure that isn’t true either.” 

“Fair enough,” Howon says and then captures Jongin’s lips with his own again, hands wrapping around the other to bring them closer and he breaks away almost as suddenly with a heavy sigh. “You being taller than me sucks a lot.”

“Stop talking,” Jongin says with that toothy grin and Howon actually listens for once in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
